1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image generating apparatus, an image generating method and an image generating program. More particularly, the present invention relates to an image generating apparatus, an image generating method and an image generating program for generating a visual field image seen from a photographed person who is photographed in at least one part of the plural two-dimensional images, based on plural two-dimensional images captured by plural image capturing apparatuses, or generating an image including a photographed person in at least one part of the plural two-dimensional images, based on plural two-dimensional images which are captured by plural image capturing apparatuses.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many kind of methods for generating a visual field image seen from a viewpoint along a visual direction, based on captured images are well known. The Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 9-251550 discloses such a technology that an image quality of a neighboring part of a visual field is set to be lower than that of a central part of the visual field so that the amount of data is compressed, when generating an image seen from a viewpoint along a visual direction, which are detected by a visual direction input apparatus mounted on a viewer's head, based on images in which a subject have been photographed from plural viewpoints by moving a camera.
The Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 9-16772 discloses a technology for generating an image seen along a predetermined visual direction by calculating a distance to a subject and a moving direction and moving distance of the image input means, and image-processing the image that is input, based on the image input to the image input means.
The Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 8-84351 discloses a technology for generating an image seen from random viewpoints and random visual directions, based on a moving direction, a moving distance, a visual direction and information with respect to the order of playback, corresponding to an image captured by a camera to which a moving distance detector is added.
The Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 7-162744 discloses a technology for converting an image, in which a moving object in three-dimensional space is photographed, into an image that is captured by a virtual camera located at random positions, using a plane defined as an intermediary within the visual field of the camera.
The Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-28765 discloses a technology for recording a photographed object as three-dimensional information in advance when producing programs, so that it is possible to observe the photographed object from different viewpoint, based on an indication of a viewing audience.
The Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 11-45351 discloses a technology operable to provide an identical three-dimensional image regarding a viewing audience, based on image material information selected by the viewing audience from plural image material information, transmitted from a broadcast station according to the viewing audience's prediction.
As a means for giving the feeling as though the viewing audience is watching the events directly when broadcasting programs such as a sports program, generating an image with a visual field of a player participating in the events, is expected. However, in order to achieve this purpose using the conventional method, it is needed for a player to wear an apparatus such as a visual input apparatus, therefore, it is difficult to achieve that purpose in active sports.
In addition, for example in a theme park or in a sightseeing area, there is a service to provide a picture in which a person participating in an attraction is photographed, to the person. However, since the image capturing apparatus such as a camera is fixed at a predetermined position, it is difficult to obtain a player's picture from an anterior view.